Will you let me rhythm your body tonight ?
by Alissa Rosel
Summary: C'est la nuit de la Saint-Valentin et Felicity se retrouve seule et sans rien en ce jour qui avait tenue tant d'espoirs pour elle, une rencontre spéciale va changer certaine de ses perceptions de vie, d'une façon très particulière. AU


**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

 **Joyeuse Saint-Valentin que vous soyez en couple ou célibataire !**

 **Je reviens avec un OS dédier à cette journée qui j'espère vous plaira, je voulais vous faire un petit cadeau pour fêter l'amour et quoi de mieux que de le faire avec notre couple préférer.**

 **Ce n'est pas très romantique plutôt... sensuel... du moins je l'espère lol.**

 **Le très beau montage que j'ai utilisée ne m'appartient pas, il est à quebecolicityfan qui fait de fabuleuse manip, passer voir son instagram, vous en resterez bouche ouverte par le réalisme insérer.**

 **Et si vous êtes sur Twitter venez me dire bonjour, j'adore discuter mon nom d'utilisateur est : Dralin-City**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Votre auteure dévouée,**

* * *

14 Février 2017, Starling City.

_ Vodka, s'il vous plaît !

Le barman hocha la tête dans sa direction et elle soupira lourdement, s'affaissant sur le tabouret rembourrer en cuir, calant ses talons haut vernie dans les pieds du siège, sa jupe bordeaux remonta sur ses cuisses mais elle n'en eu cure, elle se pencha contre le bar en marbre savourant la froideur sur sa peau surchauffé malgré le temps glacial dehors.

_ Dure journée ? Demanda une voix profonde à coté d'elle.

_ Dure semaine, répondit-elle en prenant avec gratitude le verre tendu par le barman, buvant cul-sec. Un autre.

Son ton sec et peu avenant convainquit son voisin de ne plus lui adresser la parole du moins durant quelques minutes, il commanda une vodka à son tour de sa voix grave étrangement sexy, Felicity soupira de nouveau après avoir avalée un autre verre.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, toutes ses années de perdu à attendre quelques chose qui n'arriverait jamais, quatre longue années à croire à un avenir insipide et routinier, tellement ennuyeux.

Dieu, elle s'était ennuyée durant _quatre ans_. Même dans le lit. _Surtout dans le lit_.

Changer de ville pour un homme était une mauvaise idée lui avait dit sa mère mais têtu qu'elle est, elle n'avait pas écoutée, Felicity avait déracinée sa vie à Boston pour Central City, ça avait été le chemin suivant dans leur relation elle avait cru, habiter ensemble dans une belle et grande maison en banlieue avec une barrière en bois blanche.

Le rêve de toute les femmes si on oubliait la monotonie et la routine, la solitude, elle s'était sentit tellement seule dans cette maison, jamais vraiment chez elle, le souvenir de son vieux dortoir aux MIT lui revenant quand elle pensait à la maison, ses nombreux voisins ne pensaient qu'aux faux semblant et aux potins, elle s'était faite jugée parce qu'elle n'était pas mariée.

Felicity avait bêtement cru que cette fois c'était la bonne, enfin après tant d'années ce qu'elle avait tant voulue arrivait, ses recherches sur internet s'était intensifier, elle avait même ouvert un onglet sur Pinterest, choisissant les meilleurs couleurs et les-

_ Vous savez, commença l'homme à coté d'elle. Vous allez finir ivre si vous continuez mademoiselle, ça fait beaucoup de vodka pour une si petite personne.

_ Vous savez, s'irrita-t-elle en claquant le verre vide sur le bar. Il ne faut pas juger ce qu'on ne connait pas, je peux être de petite taille mais je peux très bien tenir mon alcool je vous remercie.

_ Je ne voulais pas vous offensez, je... ce fut une préoccupation voilà tout, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un profite de vous impunément.

Felicity roula des yeux en se dégonflant, elle se tourna vers son voisin de tablé et regarda le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vue, _bon sang sexy_ , de son chaume terriblement séduisant à ses yeux bleu profond à ses cheveux blond brun coupé court, des larges épaules couverte par une une veste de costume noir parfaitement ajustée sur son grand cadre clairement musclé, ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres et elle se demanda ce que ça faisait les embrasser, quelles sensations elles auraient sur sa peau.

Son grand sourire surpris l'interpella et un léger rougissement sur ses joues attira son regard gourmand.

_ Merci pour tout ses compliments, je vous les retourne sauf pour le chaume, vous n'en avez clairement pas, plaisanta-t-il en regardant son visage de plus près.

_ Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle horrifiée. Je n'ai pas... je ne suis pas... je-...

Elle avait pensée à voix haute d'a quel point cet homme lui faisait de l'effet, ça ne lui était plus arriver depuis au moins... deux semaines mais ça avait été sur les dégueulasse muffins sans glucide de sa voisine pas sur l'attrait physique d'un homme, la honte l'envahie et elle se leva subitement du tabouret trébuchant instantanément dans les pieds en bois, heureusement il la rattrapa avec une force saisissante et la ramena contre lui.

_ Vous allez bien ?

Mais elle ne put lui répondre trop hypnotisé par le bleu de ses yeux, même ses sourcils étaient beau et il avait des long cils rendant ses yeux encore plus jolie, son regard tomba dans le sien et ce fut à son tour de rester bouche-bée, ils restèrent collé durant plusieurs minutes, leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre se cognant à chaque respiration peu profonde, ses grande mains caleuse sur ses bras lui brûlait, sa peau était remplis de chair de poule.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sursauter de leur torpeur intense, Felicity se démêla du bel étranger et se rassit sagement ordonnant un verre d'eau au barman qui l'observait de manière désapprobatrice pour une folle raison.

_ Je suis désolée, dit-elle rapidement, les yeux fixé sur le verre entre ses mains.

_ Pour ? Les nombreux compliments ou... ?

_ Hum pour avoir été une garce alors que vous n'aviez pas mauvaise intentions et pour les compliments aussi, c'était tout à fait hors contexte et inapproprié.

_ C'est pas grave mademoiselle...

_ Felicity.

_ Felicity ce n'est pas grave, je comprend ce que c'est d'avoir une très mauvaise semaine voir de mauvais mois, si vous...voulez discuter avec une oreille inconnue, proposa-t-il en se mettant plus près d'elle.

_ Je viens d'achetée une entreprise en faillite, quitté mon petit-ami de quatre et demi et je n'ai nulle part ou vivre parce que tout les bon appartements sont déjà pris, les autres sont dans la partie de la ville où il n'y a que des délinquants qui selon l'agence immobilier vont soit m'agresser soit me violée, je suis à la rue et seule dans une ville que je ne connais pas, lâcha-t-elle ses yeux se remplissant de larmes mais ses épaules se relâchant du poids qui l'alourdissait. Aujourd'hui aurait du être le jour où mon petit-ami me demanderait de l'épouser mais il n'y avait qu'une paire de boucles d'oreilles dans la boite en velours, elles étaient moche en plus !

_ Quel connard !

_ Mais oui j'ai déménager dans une banlieue pour lui, dans une maison énorme que j'arrivais a peine à nettoyer, dans un travail que je n'aimais pas vraiment pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve et lui il... quel connard ! Il n'était même pas bon au lit en plus !

_ Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi une aussi belle femme était seule dans un bar le jour de la Saint-Valentin maintenant je sais que son ex est un connard, murmura-t-il chaudement en se penchant encore plus vers elle, son eau de Cologne l'entourant désormais. Un peu miteux en plus ce bar, rajouta-t-il avec amusement.

Elle éclata de rire, c'était une terrible tentative de drague mais ça marchait, elle vit qu'il regardait ses lèvres et les lécha instinctivement, son regard remonta vers ses yeux et elle remarqua que le bleu qu'elle avait tant admiré passé les quelques dernière minutes s'était considérablement assombrie.

_ Je pourrais vous retournez la question monsieur... ?

_ Oliver et pour répondre à votre question je n'ai pas trouvé la parfaite paire de talons pour aller avec mes mocassins tout simplement.

_ Eh bien dans ma chambre d'hôtel j'en ai une tonne, si vous voulez venir les voir, qui sait...

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de proposer à cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam de coucher avec elle dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Felicity n'avait jamais eu de coup d'un soir, trop timide voir réservée pour osé.

 _Ce soir ça va changer si il dit oui_ , pensa-t-elle avec détermination. _Faites qu'il soit doué s'ils vous_ _plaît_ _!_

_ Montrez-moi le chemin Felicity, lui dit-il en prenant sa main pour l'aidée à se lever du tabouret après avoir payer pour ses boissons ainsi que les siennes.

_ Avec plaisir, respira-t-elle avec impatience. J'espère qu'il y aura du plaisir.

_ Oh je peux aisément vous assurez que oui !

...

_ Donc ?

_ Donc ?

La tension voltigeait entre maladroite et intense, après avoir pris un taxi pour les raccompagnés à l'hôtel de luxe qui avait prit les derniers centimes qui lui restait, va pour acheter une entreprise qui n'avait pas fait de bénéfice depuis des années, bravo le génie !

Une fois dans la chambre ses nerfs avaient exploser, la rendant tremblante et mal à l'aise, Felicity avait enlever ses chaussures beaucoup trop haute mais qu'elle n'échangerais pour rien au monde, c'était son bouclier contre le monde.

Oliver avait enlever sa veste et s'était assit sagement sur une chaise l'observant avec une intensité qui lui donnait des frissons, Felicity ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder aussi, il était tellement beau dans sa chemise blanche et subitement elle se demanda pourquoi elle ?

Il devait bien y avoir des femmes plus belle ou plus sexy qu'elle, oh bien sur elle savait qu'elle était une jolie femme avec ses attraits mais sans plus, lui il était… _wow_.

_ Un verre ? Proposa-t-elle subitement en arrachant son gilet, elle avait chaud. J'ai du bon vin rouge !

_ Bien sur avec plaisir !

Le mot plaisir la fit tiqué et elle se dépêcha de sortir la bouteille du réfrigérateur dans le mini bar avec deux verres, elle renversa quelques gouttes de vin rouge sur la table basse et se fustigea avec véhémence, elle était nul dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

_ Voilà pour vous.

_ Alors dites-moi Felicity vous avez dis avoir acheter une entreprise...

_ Oh oui j'étais furieuse et la personne qui l'avait avant est dans le coma, c'était un bon ami mais mon ex le détestait parce qu'il avait des vues sur moi donc je ne fréquentais plus, j'ai été contactée par le directeur général par intérim qui m'a dit que j'étais sur la liste des acheteurs potentiel, je suis venue visité et... j'ai signée... je vais être ruinée !

_ Oh c'est quelle entreprise exactement ?

_ Palmer Technologie j'en suis la PDG désormais.

_ Oh c'est incroyable félicitation malgré votre préoccupation c'est une bonne entreprise avec de très bon employés, les derniers PDG n'ont pas été... à la hauteur malheureusement.

_ C'est le cas de le dire, Ray pauvre de lui était un inventeur de talent mais diriger une aussi grande entreprise, songea-t-elle en reculant contre le dossier du fauteuil. Et puis ne parlons même pas de celui d'avant.

_ Hum, grimaça Oliver en évitant son regard. Oui vaut mieux pas !

_ Et vous ?

_ Je suis dans la politique, enraciné dans la profonde politique, dedans jusqu'aux coudes !

_ Vraiment ? Parce que en vous regardant on ne devinerait jamais, personnellement j'aurais dis mannequin ou sportif professionnelle !

Il rit d'un rire qui lui fit serrer les cuisses et mordre sa lèvre inférieure, la tension changea du tout au tout et ce qu'elle avait ressentie au bar revient avec force, encore plus parce qu'ils étaient seules dans une chambre avec un lit parfaitement utilisable, l'impatience qu'il fasse quelque chose n'importe quoi, elle était maintenant désespérée pour lui, complètement sous son charme, prête à faire des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant.

Doucement il s'approcha d'elle leurs cuisses se touchant d'un contact léger et les très peu de poils qu'elle avait sur son corps s'hérissèrent comme électrocutés, son visage se rapprocha du sien avec une lenteur qui la rendit folle d'impatience et d'envie.

_ Felicity...

_ Oui ?

_ Je vais vous embrassez, déclara-t-il d'une voix lourde de désir. Maintenant !

Et il le fit, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes revendiquant de suite sa bouche comme personne le l'avait jamais fait avant, il lécha ses lèvres et elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire entrer sa langue, une sorte de coup de foudre la parcourut quand sa langue toucha la sienne et toute timidité fut oublié Felicity se jeta sur lui passant ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs langues se tournèrent autour de l'autre sensuellement, Oliver se mit pratiquement sur elle et retira sa langue pour enveloppé ses lèvres autour de la sienne et sucé, elle gémit sourdement en fermant les yeux s'abandonnant à l'étreinte sans faille de l'homme sur elle.

Sa bouche descendit sur sa gorge pour embrasser sa peau, mordant ici et là, il suça une parcelle juste sous son oreille avant de prendre le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, elle frissonna violemment en sentant son souffle chaud contre la peau sensible du cartilage.

Sa main tâtonna pour chercher la fermeture éclaire de sa blouse pendant qu'il embrassait ses clavicules avec dévotion, à son tour elle détacha chaque bouton de sa chemise un par un même si l'envie de lui arracher le vêtement se faisait de plus en plus puissante.

_ Si belle, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Dés que tu es entrée dans le bar je t'ai remarqué, complètement hors du cadre avec tes cheveux blond et tes lunette, complètement sexy, j'ai prié pour que tu t'assois à coté de moi.

_ J'ai pris... la première place... que j'ai vue, haleta-t-elle confusément.

_ Je sais !

Sa réponse semblait étrangement lui plaire, merde il la trouvait sexy, elle ! Monsieur sexy personnifier la trouvait sexy ! Tiens ça Ed ! Elle allait se faire manger par l'homme le plus sexy qu'elle ait jamais vue de sa vie !

Sa main sur le haut de sa cuisse la fit revenir vers le présent et... elle était nue... Felicity ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il l'avait déjà déshabiller, il était une sorte de magicien, enfin presque nue, sa culotte et son soutien-gorge assortie couvrait ses partis les plus intime, elle se félicita d'avoir mit un ensemble assortie, bon ce n'était pas de la lingerie fine super sexy mais un simple dentelle noir c'était déjà bien, à en croire le regard chauffé d'Oliver au dessus d'elle ça lui plaisait.

De sa main elle le repoussa et sous son coup d'œil confus elle se releva, marchant aussi sensuellement qu'elle pouvait, espérons qu'elle n'ait pas l'air ridicule, devant le lit elle mit ses mains derrière son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le jeta à travers la pièce, coup du sort il tomba sur Oliver qui déglutit et se releva à son tour, marchant vers elle comme un prédateur qui allait dévorer sa proie, elle quoi !

Felicity sentit sa chaleur corporelle derrière elle et son corps se tendit d'anticipation, elle ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il passa ses bras nue autour sa taille, collant son torse musclé contre son dos, elle sentit son érection sur sa chute de rein, une de ses mains remonta pour tassé un sein dans sa paume, oh bon sang ne ce n'était normal que ce simple geste l'excite autant, que sa culotte soit déjà si humide, habituellement il lui fallait des heures pour arriver à ce résulta et à l'âge de vingt six ans c'était lourd à supporter.

En faite le soucis n'était pas elle mais Ed et son incapacité à la faire jouir une fois de temps en temps voir de simplement l'excité pour qu'elle ait envie de faire l'amour avec lui.

Son autre main passa ses doigts sous sa culotte sur sa hanche, caressant la peau de son pouce et puis d'un geste brusque il déchira le tissu faible, la culotte tomba d'elle-même le long de ses jambes.

_ Wow, croassa Felicity les yeux grand ouvert en regardant les restes de sa pauvre culotte. C'est tellement sexy que je n'ai même pas envie de me mettre en colère, ça n'arrive presque jamais !

Son future amant... brrr ce mot lui foutait les jetons... rit contre sa nuque et vient tassé l'autre sein, ses mains semblaient énorme sur sa petite poitrine, la pensée qu'elle avait bien fait de s'épiler le bikini à la cire lui vient, elle l'avait fait pour Ed qui détestait les poils mais franchement subir ce genre de douleur pour lui venait très rarement, un coup de rasoir c'était déjà bien néanmoins elle avait crue qu'il allait lui demander de l'épouser alors... Tant pis pour lui c'est Oliver qui va en profité à la place !

_ Tant pis pour Ed vraiment, susurra Oliver avec un grognement en serrant ses seins dans ses mains. Je vais _clairement_ en profité !

_ Nooon mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma bouche ?! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ?

_ J'aime ton honnêteté, c'est rafraîchissant et très plaisant.

_ Tu fais souvent ça ? Les coups d'un soir je veux dire.

_ Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arriver mais oui j'en aie déjà eu quelques uns et toi ?

_ Non, c'est la première fois, je suis un peu nerveuse.

_ Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas, tu es très sure de toi, j'aime une femme qui à confiance en elle.

Et sur ses mots il la retourna pour l'embrasser de nouveau sauvagement puis il la poussa sur le lit la faisant rebondir avec un petit rire, Felicity se recula jusqu'au milieu du lit alors qu'il rampait au dessus d'elle l'emprisonnant de ses bras musclé et se mit entre ses jambes, ils s'observèrent intensément durant un instant avant que sa bouche ne vienne prendre son mamelon entre ses lèvres suçant sans relâche pendant qu'une de ses mains montait et descendait le long de sa hanche et sa cuisse.

Felicity laissa échapper une forte respiration et caressa son dos dur et musclé, elle agrippa ses fesses de ses mains enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair ferme pour le poussé contre elle, sa jambe remonta pour s'installer sur sa taille collant son impressionnante érection contre son intimité qui palpitait de besoin, Oliver grogna contre son sein et le lâcha dans un bruit humide plutôt érotique, il embrassa ses lèvres puis sa gorge.

_ Oliver... je... pas attendre... te veux... maintenant !

Brusquement un doigt entra en elle et Felicity s'arqua quand son pouce poussa sur son clitoris une déferlante de plaisir inhabituel venant de son bas-ventre, ses gestes devinrent frénétique et elle griffa le bas de son dos, ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit ça, cette extase profonde dut à de la vrai passion.

L'accent sur son nerf sensible se fit plus fort la rendant tout à fait incohérente, elle avait même oubliée son prénom et ses nombreux problèmes tout ce qui comptait était Oliver et son corps, ses doigts, sa bouche, son cul, son sexe qu'elle désirant en elle plus que tout, le besoin était si fort, elle brûlait pour lui, le feu coulait dans ses veines.

_ Tu as des préservatifs ? Demanda Oliver essoufflé, le bord de sa voix semblant nécessiteuse.

 _Quoi ?_

_ Quoi ?

_ Des préservatifs ?

_ Non je ne crois pas... merde tu n'en a pas sur toi ?

_ Attend ne bouge pas je vais cherché, ne bouge surtout pas !

Comme si elle pouvait, Felicity ne put retenir le gémissement de détresse qui sorti de sa bouche en sentant ses doigts délaisser son corps en feu, elle le vit courir nu vers la salle de bain maudissant quand il ne trouvait visiblement pas ce qu'il cherchait, Oliver revient un air colérique et boudeur sur son visage, il fouilla son pantalon mais rien, sa veste fut elle aussi passer au peigne fin dont il sortit d'une poche un petit portefeuille, il l'ouvrit et grand sourire prit place alors qu'il brandissait un petit papier d'aluminium comme le Saint-Graal la faisant gloussé.

Oliver revient vers elle la démarche franche, il monta dans le lit et se mit sur ses genoux ses doigts allant déchiré le papier mais Felicity se releva et lui arracha des mains, elle le poussa pour qu'il se couche sur son dos et monta sur ses cuisses les yeux fixé sur son érection volumineuse, étrangement émue elle la prit en main.

_ Oh bon sang Felicity je ne peux pas... je ne vais pas résisté longtemps si tu continue dans cette direction.

_ Ça fait si longtemps qu'un homme a été aussi excité pour moi.

_ Ton ex avait quel âge ? Quatre-vingt quatre ans ? Tu vivais ou ? Dans une maison de repos ? Parce que, dit-il en relevant juste sa tête pour la regardée de haut en bas. Sérieux ? Tu es... vraiment sexy et sans vouloir pressé les choses...

_ Oh oui je m'étais égarée !

Elle déchira le papier aluminium avec ses dents et sorti le préservatif l'enroulant lentement sur le sexe de son amant le faisant gémir son prénom, elle vit les muscles de son bas-ventre se crispé dans un effort de se retenir, ne voulant plus attendre Felicity s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se soulever et se laissa retomber sur lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant en sentant ses murs s'étiré alors qu'il la remplissait d'une manière qu'elle n'avait jamais connue auparavant, elle ressentit un filet de douleur mais la satisfaction était plus forte.

_ _Oh dieu !_

Felicity dut prendre un instant pour s'habituer à sa circonférence, les mains d'Oliver vinrent se posé ses épaules les massant, doucement il appuya dessus pour qu'elle se couche sur son torse le changement d'angle fut immédiat, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser lourd de passion lui démontrant de seulement sa bouche à quel point il avait envie d'elle.

Oliver remonta un peu ses genoux pour se donné de l'élan et il cogna ses hanches contre les siennes avec une force incroyable frappant directement cette tache spongieuse en elle qui lui fit voir les étoiles l'espace d'un instant, Felicity haleta sourdement en serrant le drap au dessus des épaules d'Oliver dans ses poings, dans cette position son pelvis se frottait directement contre son clitoris lancinant et elle se mit à bouger des hanches pour le rejoindre dans ses coups et gagner son propre plaisir, il grogna quand elle se tortilla et attrapa ses cuisses pour les écarter permettant une pénétration plus profonde.

Sincèrement elle ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait le faire dans cette position ni que ça apportait autant de plaisir, un autre coup de rein la fit criée alors que le plaisir la dévorait, léchant son corps d'une chaleur crépitante de son ventre à ses jambes, une brume l'entoura et sa vision blanchit quand quelque chose en elle éclata, la foudroyant dans l'extase.

_ _Aaaaahhhh_ , hurla-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêchée. Oui oui oui Oliver !

Il grogna et la retourna sur son dos, il mit ses jambes sur ses épaules en allant plus vite et plus fort en elle prolongeant son orgasme tout en dévorant sa gorge, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende un deuxième orgasme la saisit et elle se cambra en un cri silencieux.

_ 'licity..., siffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Elle le sentit jouir à son tour et il s'effondra sur elle, sa respiration en lambeaux qu'elle sentit contre son sein hypersensible alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur sa poitrine, sa main caressait sa hanche avec une étrange tendresse.

Wow.

Une fois ses émotions remise, plus ou moins parce que son monde venait de basculer dans une autre terre nommé orgasme multiples, elle songea qu'il avait bien tenu sa promesse.

Wow.

...

Ce fut une envie pressente de faire pipi qui réveilla Felicity de son sommeil, elle se réveilla en sentant un poids chaud sur sa poitrine, en ouvrant ses yeux difficilement elle vit une tête blonde se reposé juste au milieu de ses seins, elle referma les yeux appuyant fort pour faire disparaître le floue, en les ouvrant une nouvelle fois la vision d'un homme dormant tranquillement entre ses seins n'avait pas disparue.

Et d'un coup les souvenirs d'hier lui revirent-

Oh mon dieu elle avait couchée avec un inconnu, un homme qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrée, comme ça sans savoir qui il est, ses joues rougirent profondément en se souvenant de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

Elle avait eu des relations sexuelle avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ça avait été incroyable !

Époustouflant même, les sensations ressentit lui était presque dur à décrire.

Doucement elle se décala en attrapant un coussin, d'un geste calculé Felicity se dégagea et remplaça sa poitrine par l'oreiller sous la tête de son amant d'une nuit, sans faire de bruit elle remis ses vêtements étaler au sol, déplorant le manque de culotte avec un gémissement qui fut un comme un coup à sa pauvre tête, sa gueule de bois n'était pas terrible mais un horrible battement dans son crane lui donnait envie de se le fracassé contre le premier mur venu.

Ses talons en mains ainsi que son sac elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit des gloussement étouffer, elle se tourna pour trouver Oliver, son terriblement sexy coup d'un soir, ayant l'air incroyablement amusé.

_ Felicity ?

_ Oui, grimaça-t-elle en fermant les yeux comme si ça pouvait la faire disparaître.

_ C'est ta chambre d'hôtel.

Oh oui dit comme ça, elle avait l'air vraiment stupide en essayant de s'en allée discrètement, elle avait oubliée, huh blâmons la gueule de bois et le sexe étourdissant qui lui avait retourner le cerveau-

_ Merci, sourit-il orgueilleusement en serrant l'oreiller entre ses bras musclé qu'elle ne put s'empêchée de regardé.

_ Aaaahhh ! Merde mais c'est quoi mon problème ?!

Depuis que Felicity l'avait rencontré hier la maladie de sa bouche s'était empirer au point de non retour.

_ Je dois dire que le mien est retourné aussi, tu es incroyable !

_ Tu trouve... je veux dire bien sur je le savais.

Il leva du lit nu comme le jour de sa naissance, son regard fut de suite attiré par son sexe demi-dure et elle déglutit, remarquant son sourire sournois Felicity haussa un sourcil.

_ Il n'est que six heures du matin viens te recouchée avec moi ? Je te promet que la prochaine fois que tu te réveillera je serais parti.

Sans hésitation elle prit sa main tendu, Oliver la retourna pour lui enlever ses vêtements, rapidement elle se retrouva de nouveau nue contre lui alors qu'il l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois, il la conduisit vers le lit et la coucha sur son ventre presque tendrement, Oliver caressa son dos du bout de ses doigts et se coucha ensuite sur elle, son poids lui coupa le souffle mais la chaleur et la sensation de sécurité fut plus forte.

Comment pouvait-elle se sentir en sécurité dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine ?

Oliver détacha ses cheveux qu'elle avait mit en queue de cheval et passa sa main dedans, les coiffant sur le coté pour déposé un petit baiser sur sa nuque, il passa son bras sous son ventre et souleva un peu ses hanches entourant ses cuisses serrer l'une contre l'autre de ses genoux, il caressa ses plis humide du bout de ses doigts testant son humidité et effleurant son nerf avide d'attention, elle couina quand il le pinça entre deux doigts.

_ Magnifique.

Et il entra en elle doucement, pouce par pouce, Felicity haleta bruyamment sous les rafales de sensations, c'était encore mieux que cette nuit et pourtant ça avait été le meilleur sexe de sa courte vie, puis Oliver ressortit et re entra brusquement, mélangent les différent plaisirs, il alterna entre doucement et fort faisant se battre la frustration et le plaisir en elle.

Aller dans ce bar la nuit dernière était la meilleur chose qu'elle avait jamais faite de sa vie !

...

 _Un mois plus tard._

_ Oh mon dieu je suis désolée !

_ Non c'est moi je ne regardais pas ou j'allais-

_ Oliver ?

_ Felicity ! Wow !

Surprise Felicity regarda celui qui changea son monde dans le lit il y a un mois, Oliver lui avait sans aucun doute fait passée la meilleur Saint-Valentin de sa vie, au diable les demandes en mariage.

_ Salut, sourit-elle doucement avec un peu de confusion et de nervosité.

Elle devait avouée qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à le revoir, Starling était une assez grande ville, la chance qu'ils se revoient serrait pratiquement nul mais pourtant il était là devant elle, toujours aussi glorieux et magnifique.

Surtout qu'il lui avait volé sa petite culotte cassée, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, peut-être que c'était l'occasion de lui demandé ?

_ Salut, comment tu vas depuis... ?

 _... Qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble ?_

_ Bien très bien, je me suis acclimatée plus vite que je ne l'aurais crue, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de bien visité la ville parce que entre mon entreprise et ma recherche intensif d'un appart je suis restée cloîtrée entre quatre murs la plus part du temps mais je me plais ici.

_ Je suis content que tout va bien pour toi, tu dois vraiment visité la ville, elle est très belle-

_ Monsieur le Maire Queen s'il vous plaît attendez un instant ! Cria une voix dans le couloir.

_ Monsieur Patterson je vous aie déjà dis que je ne peux rien faire pour votre problème de moisissure !

_ Mais-

_ Je ne suis qu'un simple locataire au même titre que vous, téléphonez au propriétaire.

_ Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai voté pour vous ! Grommela le vieil homme en rebroussant chemin.

Le maire ? Il était le maire ?

 _Oh bon sang j'ai couchée avec le maire de la ville !_

Et elle avait rachetée son entreprise familiale, wow, sa grimace lorsqu'elle avait parlée des anciens PDG lui revient... le destin était un marrant avec un sens de l'humour salé sucré !

 ___ Attend tu habite ici ?

 ___ Oui... tu viens d'emménagée, réalisa-t-il en secouant la tête dans l'incrédulité avec un sourire.

_ Ouais hier 34 B.

_ 35 B !

Le destin, ce petit malin sournois.

_ Oh...

_ Je t'apporterais un panier de muffins de bienvenue !

_ Non non tu n'es pas obligé Oliver.

_ Mais je veux Felicity, je le ferais avec _plaisir_ !

Felicity lui sourit et prit sa main tendu.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer et vous voulez que je vous donne une anecdote ? En écrivant la scène hot j'écoutais du Gloria Gaynor I Will Survive, je sais ça peut sembler bizarre et c'est peut-être pour ça que ce n'est pas aussi hot que d'habitude, j'ai besoin de musique quand j'écrie du chaud bouillant et c'est ce qui m'a inspirée.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me souhaiter une bonne saint-valentin avec un gentil commentaire, je suis célibataire et je travaille ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
